


借火

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	借火

梦里的理想国彻底崩塌，韩沐伯蹲在马路牙子上看着夕阳，橘红色的太阳把周边的云彩染的艳红起来，像被稀释过的血水，绵密地凝在一起，看得心头发慌

捏了捏口袋，瘪瘪的香烟盒子，拿出来数了数，一二三四五，还有五支烟，对面的便利店买的，脚下积了一地的烟屁股，又抽出了一支点燃，一直吸进了肺里，被呛得吸气都带着疼痛，这是韩沐伯，第一次走进便利店里拿烟出来——虽然不是第一次吸

手里的烟忽然被人抢走了，大眼睛的男孩眨着眼睛看他，毫不客气地把滤嘴送进了自己嘴里，用力吸了一口，他经验很足，能吐出一个一个大小均匀的圆圈，像水底的鱼一个一个地吐着气泡

男孩把烟随手按灭在路旁的景观树上，向他伸出了右手晃了几下

“五十块钱一个晚上，做不做”

原来是被当成接客的了，蹲在地上没有吭声，都落魄到这种地步了

大眼睛男孩皱起了眉头，言语中带着不满的意味

“到底做不做，爽快点，不行我就去找别人”

做，为什么不做

发泄一下，恰好可以赚钱，不多，但钱，是目前最需要的东西

男孩前面带路走到了拐角的如家宾馆，熟练地登记身份，问前台拿了房卡，韩沐伯沉默地跟着他上了电梯

男孩真瘦，薄薄的两片蝴蝶骨轻盈地撑起衣服，走路时粉红的面料一飘一飘的

是个学生吧，韩沐伯在心里想，但又不像，总觉得他的眼睛里，少了些应该有的光

与自己一样，韩沐伯自顾自地猜测，也是个失意的人

坐在床上，男孩眨着眼睛对他提着要求

“你不能让我跪着，我膝盖有伤，受不了”

这个简单，韩沐伯点点头等他继续说下去

“叫我大田就行，你喜欢我叫你什么”

韩沐伯想了一下，给出了一个中肯的答案

“我姓韩”

男孩点了点头就缠了过来，他的唇好软，嘴里带着刚刚吸过的烟草味道

毫不费力地撬开了男孩的牙齿——也许是他本来就在给韩沐伯留着缝隙

手不自主地在男孩身后游走，慢慢地伸进了男孩的t恤，光滑的背脊，男孩真的很瘦，薄薄的两片肩胛骨，像是能把人的手划破，鸽子般的双翼，微微地颤抖着

轻轻把男孩的衣服脱了下来，四五月的北方还带着微微的凉意，窗户没关严，男孩被风吹得颤了一下，着急忙慌地往韩沐伯怀里缩

男孩的腰很细，握一下就能断了的错觉，充血的乳头小石子般，殷红地挺立着

用手指夹着捏了两下，男孩便毫无顾忌地叫了出来，房间的隔音不怎么好，隔壁的笑声夹杂着电视声音隔着墙壁传了过来，窗帘没拉，对面就是居民楼，还能隐隐约约地看到阿姨在厨房里忙着做晚饭

轻轻咬了咬男孩的乳尖，抬头看着男孩，手指把乳头挤进了乳晕

“你别叫那么大声，让别人听到了”

男孩眯着眼睛笑，小狐狸般

“没事，反正都不认识，不丢人”

那就没什么好说的了，绕到后面拍了几下男孩的屁股，果冻般微微颤着

男孩有点委屈，嘴里说着疼，不要了，却晃动着下身蹭韩沐伯早已立起的阴茎

右手撑开裤腰的松紧绳溜了进去，隔着内裤揉捏着挺翘的小屁股，男孩也不甘示弱的，伸出软绵绵地舌尖，舔舐啃咬着韩沐伯的喉结，小猫般的，轻轻含在嘴里咬上一口，松开后故意对着亮晶晶的口水吹气

男孩下面已经流水了，把内裤打湿了好大一块，掰开臀瓣，轻轻按压着穴口，布料的粗糙刺激的男孩不断扭动着身子，拿拳头轻轻敲着韩沐伯的胸口

“坏人”

把男孩的内裤与裤子一把拽了下来，男孩的皮肤很好，温润的羊脂玉般，找不出半点瑕疵

谨记着膝盖的事情，把男孩推在了床上，有点害羞似地夹紧了双腿，用手指逗弄着男孩的阴茎，顶端渗出些透明的液体，用手指抹了送进男孩嘴里，男孩顺从地舔了，软软的舌尖，小奶猫似的，柔柔软软地去舔韩沐伯的掌心

跪坐在男孩身边，低下头去跟男孩接吻，变了味道，咸咸的，这是属于男孩的气息

手摸索了下去，一下下蹭着湿淋淋的穴口，男孩身上蒙上了薄薄一层水汽，勾着脖子往韩沐伯身上蹭，带着哭腔

“不要摸了，进去嘛，坏人”

韩沐伯也硬的不行了，重新封住了男孩喋喋不休的嘴，把手指伸了进去，男孩颤颤巍巍地伸手解着韩沐伯衬衣的扣子，滚烫的软肉层层叠叠夹着韩沐伯的手指吮吸，男孩又开始嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来，被韩沐伯封在了嘴里，留下破碎不堪的残音

手指没什么规律的抽插，把技巧都抛在了脑后，男孩也不顾一切的样子，搂着他的肩膀，在他背脊上留下几道鲜红的划痕

都是在发泄吧，韩沐伯自顾自地猜想

男孩很快注意到韩沐伯的分神，凑过去用阴茎磨着他的小腹

“嗯，老韩，你在想什么，都不说话的”

韩沐伯没理他，他也不在意，因为韩沐伯的手指很快地找到了男孩的敏感点，轻轻一碰，男孩便又嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫了起来

替韩沐伯释放出了下半身，小手没什么力道地揉捏着垂在下面的囊袋，又开始啃咬韩沐伯的喉结

韩沐伯想，他真的很喜欢咬人，小狗一样

轻轻松松把人从身上推了下来，男孩的水真多，洇湿了床单，印出了圆圆的深色痕迹

弯腰轻轻吸吮着男孩的乳头，硬硬的，舌头在乳晕上划着圈，男孩呻吟着，挺着胸，抓着韩沐伯的头发往胸口按

分开了男孩的大腿，握着自己的阴茎插了进去，紧窒的穴道一缩一缩地，排斥着异物的进入

他的穴道真的很紧，处子般，可韩沐伯明白他不是第一次，因为他的小穴，过分会吸了

男孩又叫了起来，大眼睛泪汪汪地看着韩沐伯，胡乱揉了几把男孩高高贴在小腹上的阳具，把着腰开始抽插起来

男孩好会叫，一声声缠绵地勾着人心，算是发泄，一下下直直地捣在前列腺上，密集地，不留间隙地，把男孩艹地叫的快喘不过气

韩沐伯忽然猜测男孩之前的床伴，男的或者女的，有他大吗？他是不是也会这样在别人的身下，一边哭着喊慢点，一边用小穴欢快地吸

男孩莹白地腰被撞地一扭一扭的，小腹微微凹陷着，又被韩沐伯顶的一下下地鼓起

韩沐伯掐着男孩的腰，男孩流着泪，被撞的破碎的声音，仔细凑起来听了一下，才听出男孩喊的

“坏人，我再也不要跟你做了”

男孩的身体染上惹眼的粉红，扭着屁股蹭韩沐伯的下身，轻轻拍了下男孩的屁股警告，男孩太瘦了，他真的怕一个收不住把男孩干出个好歹

男孩很快被艹到了高潮，穴道里涌出的前列腺液浇在阴茎的顶端，穴道猛烈的收缩，夹着液体，噗呲噗呲的水声合着男孩的浪叫，勾地韩沐伯越插越快

男孩扭着身子想要逃离，却被韩沐伯牢牢按在了身下，扭动着，温热的小嘴不停地吮吸，韩沐伯想射精了

没有刻意去延长时间，随着欲望把浓稠的精液射进了穴道，加速抽插着延长着快感，没多呆，射完便把阴茎拔了出来

脱力般平躺在男孩身边，半天想起来了什么，伸长手臂勾过裤子拿出了那盒烟

男孩嘟着嘴也要了一根，一人一根沉默地吸着，男孩戳着韩沐伯的手臂，要给他看自己吐出来的烟圈，小孩子般炫耀着自己的玩具

韩沐伯笑着看他，男孩很快发现了他的不正常——吸进去的多，吐出来的少

伸手拿过了韩沐伯的烟，深吸了一口对着韩沐伯喷了个大大的烟卷，与自己的一起按灭在床头柜上，又凑过去用乳头蹭着韩沐伯的胸口

韩沐伯又硬了

男孩主动骑在了韩沐伯身上，一上一下地吞吐着韩沐伯的阴茎

做了几下觉得累了，伸手推着韩沐伯的胸口

“坏人，你也不帮我”

韩沐伯微微坐起了身，把男孩搂进了怀里，自下而上一下下用力地顶撞着，手把玩着男孩的屁股，被撞得果冻般颤抖

男孩趴在韩沐伯怀里吮吸着韩沐伯的耳垂，把头放在男孩的肩膀上，俯视着男孩的肩胛骨一下下地轻颤

有种错觉，末日的前夜，世界上只剩下了最后的两个人，诺亚方舟迟到了，明天就会覆灭

韩沐伯又在心里想，他可真瘦

这次结束的很快，没过多久就交代了第二发精液，想起刚刚没抽完的那支烟，又拿过了烟盒

烟盒里还有两根，递给男孩一根后彻底空了，随便团了团扔在了房间的角落，含着烟用打火机点燃了火

正要替男孩点，男孩却叼着烟凑了过来，烟头触碰在了一起，暧昧又疏远的距离

韩沐伯愣了几秒，轻轻地把烟拿开，男孩也不计较，手里熟练地抖着烟灰，情人般叮嘱

“吸进肺里会伤身体的，不许那么吸了昂”

韩沐伯其实想问他有什么资格管自己，却还是沉默着点了点头

男孩夹着烟不吸，默默地看着烟一点一点地明灭，忽然开口对韩沐伯说话，没头没脑地

“我刚从韩国回来”

韩沐伯嗯了一声，这个世界上有故事的人太多了，每个人都有烂死在心中的秘密

男孩忽然抬头对韩沐伯笑了

“谢谢你的烟，我本来准备跟你做完就去跳楼的，现在不想了”

韩沐伯又嗯了一声，他没有说出口的是，傍晚时他蹲在路口，其实是在盘算着兜里的钱还够不够买一瓶安眠药

盯了男孩一会，像是在思考着什么，半晌对着男孩说了第三句话

“正式认识一下吧，我叫韩沐伯，但不是出来卖的”

男孩愣了一下，开心地笑了，笑着笑着又滚进了韩沐伯怀里

很久之后的某个午夜，韩沐伯看着怀里乱动的人，忽然想到了初遇的那个晚上，咬着耳朵把男孩弄醒

“秦奋，你还记不记得，那天做了什么”

男孩皱着眉头拍他的脸

“做爱，还有什么，又笑话我把你当成鸭子”

韩沐伯搂着男孩任着他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨

那天晚上啊，两个身处黑暗的人，从对方身上借了把火，点燃了自己眼里的光


End file.
